


I'll Teach You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her death Erica awakens and find guidance from another lost soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through ""Fireflies."

When Erica awoke she found herself standing in the forest beside a mysterious tree stump. She was sure she must have sleepwalked there while dreaming about being held captive and killed by a pack of alphas.

Behind her a voice said “Hello Erica.” Standing there was a dark-haired woman who looked similar to the girl from her dream, only older.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” said the blonde, startled.

“My name is Laura Hale. I know your name because it’s my job to know it” said the brunette. “You’re probably wondering where you are.”

Erica smirked. “I know where I am: in the forest.”

“I’m afraid you have a lot to learn” said Laura. “Where you are is only a reflection of the forest you knew when you were alive.”

“When I was alive?” Erica processed Laura’s words “You mean I really did die?”

“I’m afraid so” said Laura, looking sad. “And to answer your next question: I don’t know if this is Heaven. All I know is its where our kind go when we die too young. I like to think of it as our shot at a second life.”

“But I liked my first life!” Erica was distraught. “I want it back!”

Laura embraced Erica warmly. “There’s no going back. There’s only forwards.”

“But I don’t know anything about this place.”

“I’ll teach you” said Laura, her eyes glowing red. “Like I said, it’s my job.”

Erica eyes glowed gold. “When do we start?”


End file.
